kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Sponsors (Tennis Club Story)
Sponsors Sponsors provide supports to the club by providing access to the items and equipments they produced for the club use. In exchange, the club (or its players) will promote the sponsors. This can be done by using the sponsors' products in matches or by contributing to the sponsors' sales. Bonds between the club and its sponsors are reflected in the sponsor's level. Sponsors may provide better items or equipments on higher level. Bond with sponsors can be increased in 3 ways : *Equipping the items/equipments they produce when doing matches. The more items and equipments equipped, the more the bond will increase. Up to 9 of items/equipments from a sponsor can be equipped in order the reach the maximum increase in bond during matches. Equipping more than 9 items/equipments will not yield more bond. Higher ranked matches will also reward more bond points. *Buying the items/equipments from the shop will increase the bond with the sponsor that provide the items/equipments. *If a sponsor has a facility associated with it, building the facility in the club will allow players and customers to visit it. Bond with the sponsor will increase for each visitors. Fame Fame is a measure of how famous the tennis club is. Famous club will attract high-class sponsors that provide superb quality items and equipments thus allowing the club to become even more famous. There are many ways to gain fame. *Winning matches. High Ranked matches will reward more fame. *Doing Club Activities. The more expensive Club Activity is, the more fame it will bring to the club. *Having multiple unique Facilities. It's a good idea to build one of each facilities instead of building multiple copies of a single facility. Each unique facility built in the club will award additional fame. *Players' personal achievements. Achievements that players got will also reward fame to the club. Achievements can be something like becoming the #1 National Player or #1 World Player. Sponsors List Comex (100 Fame) Earliest available sponsor. It provides several rackets and items for beginner players. Its name is a pun of "Yonex", a rackets manufacturer. Description: Wooden shoes didn't sell, but their cloth prototype was a big hit. Cost: 10 Management Points Difficulty: Easy Arrowfield Store (150 Fame) Maker of some consumables and equippable items. Its masterpiece is a racket designed for top junior's players. it also unlocks 2 facilities and 1 club activity. Description: A community supermarket on a T-junction. Cost: 12 Management Points Difficulty: Easy Wilton (200 Fame) This sponsor provides low to high quality rackets that's exclusively made for kids. It also unlock one club activity. Its name is a pun of "Wilson", a sports apparel manufacturer. Description: Originally a butcher, but somehow ended up selling sporting goods. Cost: 15 Management Points Difficulty: Easy Multiqlo (250 Fame) Manufacturer of multiple equipments for beginner to pro class players, its product range from low to high quality. It also produces some sports bags and items.Its name is a pun of "Uniqlo", a Japanese fashion company. Description: Popular for low prices, high quality, and a variety of sizes. Cost: 15 Management Points Difficulty: Easy Smile Foods (300 Fame) Producers of consumables, although it also unlocks 2 facilities and 1 club activity. Description: Sells food made a by an old lady who works two hours a day. Cost: 20 Management Points Difficulty: Easy Abibas (350 Fame) This sponsor provides medium to high quality rackets along with some items. Its name is a pun of "Adidas". Description: Drawing on inspiration from seaweed, offers the latest in synthetic equipment. Cost: 11 Management Points Difficulty: Easy Hizuno (400 Fame) Its product range varies from low up to high quality equipments. It also produces some sports bags and items. Description: A famous golf maker with famed craftsmen. Cost: 16 Management Points Difficulty: Easy Duck Springs (500 Fame) Two Facilities and 1 club activity can be unlocked by this sponsor. Aside from that it also sells some equippable items, a consumable and some equipments. Description: A hot spring famous for a catchy jingle. Cost: 22 Management Points Difficulty: Easy Shaperz (600 Fame) Its main products are consumable items, although it also makes some equippable items. It also unlock 2 facilities and 1 club activity. Description: A sports gym said to be able to shape you up in a day. Cost: 16 Management Points Difficulty: Easy Rolph Rollin (700 Fame) The leading manufacturer for kids' sports apparel. Its product can be used by beginner up to world class players. It also provides a consumable item and unlock a club activity. Description: Famed of its embroidered mascot of a clown on a pony. Cost: 25 Management Points Difficulty: Easy Tennis Association (800 Fame) Mainly unlocks training courses, it also supplies some equippable items. Description: In charge of everything from local matches to global tournaments. Cost: 100 Management Points Difficulty: Easy Local Cable TV (1,000 Fame) Not much products from this sponsor, instead it provides access to 2 player recruitment methods and 2 facilities. Its products are 2 equippable items and 1 consumable. Smash Park (1,200 Fame) Unlocks 2 Facilities and 1 Club Activity. Priss (1,500 Fame) This sponsor is high quality rackets supplier. It also supplies one hat equipment. Bearington Const (2,000 Fame) Unlocks 2 Facilities and 1 Club Activity. Nermes (2,500 Fame) Top sports apparel's manufacturer. Its product are expensive but top class. Definitely a must have for those aiming for world class level. Aside from equipments, it also produce a sports bag and some items. It also unlocks a club activity. Its name is a pun of "Hermes", a fashion brand. Banana Union (3,000 Fame) Unlocks 2 Facilities and 2 consumables. It also produce a top class hat. Bunlop (3,500 Fame) As a top class rackets manufacturer, it provides unmatched rackets for adults and seniors. Definitely a must have for winning highest ranked matches. It also provides some hat equipments. Kairo Corp (5,000 Fame) 2nd to last unlocked sponsors that unlocks at 5,000 fame. It unlocks 1 Facility, 1 Club Activity. Its products are a high quality racket and one of the biggest sports bag. Marchon (10,000 Fame) Top class suppliers of bags and equipments. Unlocked at 10,000 fame. This is the last possible unlocked sponsor.